


Falling For You

by Kkukyunie



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I Tried, M/M, My First AO3 Post, there's not enough changhyuk in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-23 22:47:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14942819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkukyunie/pseuds/Kkukyunie
Summary: Minhyuk paused and returned the stare before shrugging as he untied the other laces to redo them, “Tying your laces because I don’t want you falling for anyone else”





	Falling For You

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is the first fanfic that I'm posting so I hope you enjoy it and if you have any suggestions to help me improve, I'd really appreciate to them.

Changkyun tugged the foreign jacket even closer to his small body as he walked beside Minhyuk, his mind wandering while the boy next to him smiled softly at him. He sipped at his hazelnut cappuccino and hummed not aware of the chocolate brown eyes watching him. 

“You know, you’re really cute right?” the boy beside him piped up, sipping at his own raspberry mocha. 

The younger of the two blushed and looked down at the sidewalk, nodding softly, “T-thank you hyung” Changkyun paused and shyly looked up, meeting Minhyuk’s eyes. “I think you’re c-cuter though”

Minhyuk chuckled and didn’t say anything, instead just smiling that bright smile of his that could easily put the sun to shame. He looked around them as they walked. He waved a little at the kids he saw and cooed at the puppy that was walked past them, earning him a giggle from Changkyun. He looked back to his date and for the hundredth time that cold afternoon wondered how in the world someone so precious had agreed to go on a date with him. 

On the other hand, Changkyun wasn’t much different still not believing his long time crush had asked him out. He was yanked out of his thoughts when he seemed to trip over thin air. The brunette held his eyes shut and waited for the impact with the ground but it never came and he slowly opened his eyes, immediately being met with concerned dark orbs. 

“Are you okay Changkyunnie-ah? You’re too cute to get hurt” the velvety voice that matched the eyes said with a wink. 

“Y-yeah I’m fine. Thanks” He whispered back, barely audible while blushing not just because his clumsiness got the better of him once again but because of how close they were. Changkyun could feel the warmth pouring out of Minhyuk even though the elder had already leant him his jacket. 

Minhyuk chuckled and let go of the grip he had on the brunette and held out his cup of coffee, “Here hold this”

“What?”

“Your laces are untied. Hold this” He repeated. 

Changkyun reluctantly accepted the cup of coffee and stared at Minhyuk confusedly. The elder having already crouched down before him before Changkyun was pulled from his stupor. “H-hyung what are you doing? I can tie my own laces”

The elder boy of the two just smiled as he reached for Changkyun’s stark white laces and started tying them, forming the bunny ears, crossing then looping them and finally pulling them. He paused and returned the stare before shrugging as he untied the other laces to redo them, “Tying your laces because I don’t want you falling for anyone else”

Changkyun choked on his coffee and launched into a mini-coughing fit having to look away from that beautiful smile that he adored so much. Once he was done, Minhyuk stood up and took the coffee cup that was offered back to him, smiling in a knowing way when he saw how much Changkyun was blushing and fumbling to say something before finally giving up. 

The stuttering and blushing boy looked away as they started walking again, before shyly brushing his hand against Minhyuk’s bigger one, not being able to voice that he wanted to finally hold hands but Minhyuk understood and immediately engulfed his tiny hand in his. An audible relieved and happy sigh was heard between them as Changkyun moved closer to Minhyuk, intertwining their fingers. It felt just right, perfect actually.

They walked quietly up to the door, too soon for both of their liking, where they stopped and just stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity not wanting to let go just yet.

“Here’s your jacket back. Thank you” the deep but soft voice came as the owner of it started to take off the jacket before being cut off by the older blonde, “No, keep it. It looks really cute on you.”

Changkyun blushed once more as he chewed on his bottom lip, making a decision and pressing himself closer to Minhyuk. “Thank you for today, I really liked it and I’d really l-love to do it again sometime. That is if you want”

“I’d love to”

“Great. Text me when you get home. I’ll be waiting” And with that Changkyun leaned up on the tip of his toes and placed a soft kiss to the other’s cheek before rushing into his house, muttering out a goodbye. 

“Y-yeah. Goodbye” Minhyuk replied while gently touching the spot where the soft cherry lips had touched his skin not being able to stop the wide smile quickly taking over his face. He had finally met the one for him and he knew Changkyun felt it too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment because I would love to know what you guys think. You can yell at me @Kkukyunie on twitter. Again, thank you! <3


End file.
